Summer
by everlastingCake
Summary: Dave and John go on an adventure to save Karkat and the penguins! :D


It was the second week of summer and John had just woken up from the strangest dream he has ever had. It confused him too. So, he took a walk to get some fresh air. When he saw his best friend standing under a tree with some strawberry ice cream. John gasped out of excitement. Dave! Dave! John said as he was running to his best bro. Dave got startled for about a half second from the sudden outburst of his name. Sup Egbert. He said coolly. Dave! John stopped trying to get his breath then he looked Dave up and down. Hey where did you get ice cream and those socks? Dave was wearing neon pink knee socks with his record tee and some black shorts. (For guys Dave isn t THAT ironic.) Well, He said then licked his ice cream. I got this ice cream over there he said point to the ice cream guy. And I got these socks He said pointing to his legs. At claires. Dave said. Ohhhh. John said amazed. Here have my ice cream I don t want it anymore. Dave said giving his ice cream to John. R-really? I can have this? John said taking the ice cream cone then eating some. And what did you want, Egderp? Dave said ruffling john s hair. Ha ha hey! Stop! John said giggling. Ha-ha ok, But seriously what? Dave said. Oh well Dave I had the weirdest dream! John said explaining. Uh huh go on. Dave said. And there was this penguin named Karkat! He was a grumpy little guy. And he said that we had to save him and the other penguins from a polar bear named jack! John said excitedly. That s an interesting dream John. Dave said. Yep! So when are we going to Antarctica? John said while eating ice cream. And then Dave gave him one of those bitch please looks. Are are serious? Where not going john He said smiling a little bit. Awww but well save the penguins! And Karkat with his friends! John said begging and eating the ice cream.  
>Dude how are we going to get there? We are 13 John. And I don t think that your dad more importantly my bro will let us. And how the hell will we afford this? Dave said to john. John frowned and gave Dave the puppy dog eyes. Pleaseeee Dave can we go? John asked. Ok let s make a deal if you get the money AND permission to go then I will go but if you don t then we won t go. Dave said.<br>So John went home and asked or begged his dad to go. And then his dad asked Dave s Bro and if Dave could go and he said yes, now they are at an airport in Florida to Antarctica.

You know what john? What Dave! John said happily. I never thought that your dad more importantly my bro would let us go to Antarctica alone. Yeah! Like I thought he would say no or something Yeah Dave said and that was the end of their conversation.

Now it was 3 am and they are on the plane. Psst Dave. John whispered as he poked Dave s cheek. Dave are you awake? Yeah now I am what do you want? Dave asked half asleep. Dave do you smell that? John asked. Smell wha- Dave was in mid sentence when me smelled it. What s that smell? Dave said trying to be cool but failing.

I don t know! I thought you would know! John said freaking out a little. How would I know if I just woke up? I don t know?

Now they were both wide awake and flipping the fuck out. Hey! Let s go to the pilot and check if he s ok! Dave said.

When they got to the cockpit the pilot was dead. He didn t look hurt or anything. But that smell was still there. Wait I think I know what that smell is. Dave said. What is it then? John asked. Gasoline. Then John passed out from the fumes.

When john woke up he was in a thick jacket and on what looks like a parachute. John looked around Dave? He yelled looking for said person. Dave! Where are you? Mean while Dave was passed out and he was about half a mile away from John. Nnn He said waking up. Ow. He said rubbing his head. Hey john are you o- He said turning back when he realized that John wasn t there. What? How did we get separated? He said panicking. For all he knew that John might be dead. Dave started thinking of how they might have been separated when the plane was crashing.  
>The plane was falling fast and Dave had to think of how to save him and his best bro, and he had to think fast. <p>


End file.
